


The Storage Closet

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking through the halls of the veil lab one night, Karkat encounters Terezi hiding out in a storage closet. Fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storage Closet

Cold, grey metal halls, formed by cold, grey metal walls, all embedded in a barren rock floating in the void of space. Karkat Vantas muttered to himself as he stalked through the aforementioned halls, grumbling as he habitually did about his present situation. Tonight he was in a particularly bad mood. Though that said very little. All his moods were particularly bad.

His gloomy trudge was stopped short. Up ahead a rectangle of light marked the transition from the hallway to a small store room. Silhouetted within was the form of someone Karkat knew very well.

"Terezi," he said. He gave her a curt nod and started to walk on once more. Terezi stepped out and blocked his path.

"Karkat." Her blind eyes stared at him through her ruby shades.

"Do you want something?" he growled.

"I'm really horny, Karkat."

"Well good luck with that. Go alchemetize a dildo or something."

Terezi put her hand on Karkat's chest and pushed him against the wall. "I'm really, really horny."

"And you want me to what about it, exactly?"

"Jegus, Karkat, has your freaky mutant blood finally poisoned your brain?"

"I know what you want, and the answer is no."

"Are you suuuure?" Terezi purred as she curled her leg around Karkat's and ran her hand down his chest, over his stomach to fondle his crotch. "Here you are, smoking hot piece of ass rubbing your bulge and all you can do is complain. I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Terezi...nngh!" Karkat's sentence was cut off as Terezi squeezed his balls through his trousers, not hard enough to cause pain, but hard enough to carry the promise of pain. She grinned a wicked grin and slackened her grip, resuming her rubbing of his cock. The treatment was undeniably effective. Karkat could feel his penis swelling. His desire rose, his resistance fell. He settled back against the wall, relaxing his muscles.

"Fine," he said. "Do what you want. But I'm only doing this as a favour to you."

"See, was that so hard?" Terezi stroked Karkat's cock again and giggled. "Hmm, something certainly is."

"Your jokes suck so much."

"Well then, perhaps I'd better do something else with my mouth."

Terezi leaned forward and kissed Karkat full on the lips. Her tongue probed for a moment, as Karkat overcame his surprise, then he opened his mouth and allowed her in. Their tongues danced together, though Karkat noticed that his wasn't in Terezi's mouth nearly as often as hers was in his. Her control of the encounter was almost total. She broke the kiss and grabbed Karkat's arms, raising them above his head.

"Keep 'em like that."

Terezi took hold of Karkat's shirt and yanked it off. She slowly sank to her knees, trailing kisses and licks down his torso. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles. When Terezi tried to tug down his boxers, Karkat instinctively reached down and grabbed her hands, stopping her from rendering him totally nude.

"Hey! I thought I told you to keep those arms up in the air. What are you so nervous about anyway?"

"I just don't trust a crazy bitch like you to keep those fangs of yours to yourself."

"Please, that's the kind of thing Vriska would do. Are you saying I'm like Vriska, huh? 'Cos I can't just let that go unpunished!"

Terezi yanked her hands free of Karkat's and pulled down his boxers before he had a chance to react. His cock sprang free. Terezi grabbed hold of it and ran her hand up and down its length. Karkat groaned in pleasure.

"Hmmm, not bad, Karkat. Bigger than I expected."

Terezi gave his cock another couple of slow rubs, then leaned forward and ran her tongue over the tip. She swirled her tongue over the head a few times, then sucked it into her mouth. Karkat gasped as her talented tongue licked faster and faster. Her lips formed a seal around his dick and she sucked him further in, bobbing her head up and down and increasing the intensity of her sucking second by second.

"Terezi...more..." groaned Karkat.

"Mmhmmm," murmured Terezi in return. She braced herself and then swallowed his cock whole. She began to bob her head again, letting Karkat's cock penetrate her throat with every thrust. She could feel every ridge and vein pressing into the soft flesh of her mouth. The sensation was incredibly erotic for her. She reached down to her waist and slipped her hand into her trousers, fingering her pussy through her panties. Her finger came away wet, and she had a wicked idea. She thrust her hand into her panties and pushed her finger deep into her vagina, slathering it in her juices. A rush of pleasure flowed through her, and she moaned around Karkat's dick.

Terezi pulled her finger from her pussy and removed her hand from her crotch. She looked up at Karkat's face. His head was tipped back, eyes closed, enraptured in the pleasure she was giving him.

If he likes that, she thought, he'll love this. She reached behind him, clutching his arse . Karkat stirred but didn't look down. He finger crept closer to his hole. Her fingertip touched it, and she began to wiggle, gradually worming her way in. His ring began to stretch open, allowing her slick finger inside. At that point, Karkat looked down.

"What are you doing, Pyrope?" She winked at him and slipped her entire finger in.

"YAAAARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Karkat struggled and tried to pull away from Terezi's probing digit. She gently bit down on his cock, her needle-sharp teeth prickling his skin. A warning. Karkat, fearing for the safety of his member, settled down. Terezi winked again and began to suck once more.

"Y-yeah, that's good, but take your finger...oooooh..." Terezi had started to gently move her finger around, tickling his insides. A rush of pleasure unlike anything he'd felt before rushed through Karkat. He moans and gasps started up again, louder than before, and he resumed his previous expression of pure ecstasy. In her mind, Terezi smiled. Her plan was progressing.

Karkat was growing ever more aroused. Terezi's finger was driving him wild, and she knew it. She was speeding up her sucking, using her hand's position behind him to encourage him to thrust forward. She expertly took him into her throat every time he did so. A thick sheen of her saliva built up on his shaft, letting it slip ever faster in and out of her mouth. She could feel his cock beginning to pulse and twitch. He was close. Terezi pressed down on his prostate and started to massage it, flooding Karkat with waves of pleasure.

"Terezi, Im gonna...gonna...AAAAAAGHHHHHYESSSSSS!" His orgasm overtook him, and his cock exploded in Terezi's mouth. She swallowed the rush of salty semen straight down, pulling her finger out of Karkat's arse as his hole clenched and unclenched around it. The sudden sensation behind him caused Karkat to push his hips back against the wall, pulling his cock from between Terezi's lips. Just in time for his next two bursts of cum to splash across her face and into her hair.

She fell back, full of surprise. "BLUH!" Terezi wiped her hand across her face, trying to clear it of the sticky mess. "Karkat, you weren't supposed to come on my face, idiot!"

"Well excuse me for having a partner who doesn't know how to keep her gogdamn mouth on my dick. What are you complaining about anyway? I didn't get any in your eyes. Not that it would have mattered."

"Yeah, great, make fun of the blind girl." Terezi ran her fingers over her glasses, scooping up the cum that had coated them. She licked her hands clean, savouring the taste. "Least it tastes okay. Kinda like blood. Hehehe."

"You're a creepy bitch."

"Speaking of blood, any left in that little pecker of yours?" She reached out and fondled his limp cock, frowning as she did so. "Damn."

"I need time to get it up again. If you wanted it so badly you shouldn't have made me cum like that."

"But I know just how to get him up again! In here!" Terezi grabbed the protesting Karkat by the arm and dragged him into the storeroom she'd been hiding in. She pushed him against the wall, face first. She slammed the door and flicked the lights off. "Stay still." Karkat did as he was told. He could hear rustling behind him. It didn't take much imagination to realise that Terezi was undressing. Karkat grinned. For all they fought, Terezi naked was a common component of his fantasies.

Terezi hugged him from behind. Karkat jumped as she pushed her breasts against his back. Her hard nipples pressed into his skin, her arms wrapped him as she reached down to fondle his balls, her cold metal phallus poked against his arse...

"Wait, what?! Terezi, what the hell is that thing?" Karkat wriggled out of her grasp and put the lights back on. Terezi was standing there grinning at him, wearing nothing but a leather harness around her loins. Attached to it was a huge golden dong.

"Like him?" said Terezi. "I call him Mr. Brownie-snout." She giggled. Karkat briefly entertained the idea that Terezi had finally gone completely insane, but he looked closer at the strap-on. Sure enough, it was shaped like a dragon, with smooth ridges forming its eyes, teeth and scales. To Karkat's slight relief, it was dripping with lube.

"You were going to fuck me with that thing?"

"Hehehe. You catch on quick, Karkles."

"Not a chance. No damn way."

"Awww, come on. You liked my finger inside you."

"That was different."

"Okay. You need a little incentive." Terezi reached out and fondled his cock again. Once again it was hard. "Horny again, hmm? Tell you what. You take Mr. Brownie-snout, and you can have what's underneath him."

Karkat growled. Terezi reached down and rubbed her pussy, fingers coming away slicked with her juices. She seductively sucked them clean, one by one.

"I'm all wet and ready. But take too long to decide and I might dry up."

"Alright, fine! You'd better be ready for the fucking of your life when you're done."

"Hehehehe! Oh, this is going to be sweet. Okay, KK, hands against the walls, ass up and get ready."

Karkat did so, grumbling all the while. "This better not hurt."

"Meh. Can't promise." Terezi ran her hand along the slick metal of her strap-on, pressing the tip against Karkat's hole. He grimaced as she began to push forward.

"Ready, K?" Without any further warning she roughly shoved the head in. Karkat grunted and clenched his fists. Terezi grinned and started opening him up bit by bit. She pulled out, then thrust her way in again, faster this time. Karkat groaned as the ridges brushed past his sensitive opening and the shaft pushed against his prostate. Terezi moaned as she fucked him harder. The harness was cleverly designed to press against her pussy with every move she made, rewarding her thrusts with a burst of pleasure. She spanked Karkat's arse, making him yelp, and redoubled her efforts. With one of her hands she got a grip on his hips, pulling him back to meet her thrusts. She wrapped her other hand around his cock, teasing it with long, slow strokes.

Karkat was amazed to find that he was enjoying being buggered. Every time the dong pressed against his prostate he felt intense pleasure, as though he was coming over and an over. He gasped and thrust his arse backwards against Terezi's hips, urging her to go deeper and deeper. Her hand milking his cock was just icing on the cake. He clawed at the wall, desperately seeking for a better hold so he could focus more of his efforts on returning Terezi's favours.

"Gog, yes!" he said, groaning as Terezi put on another burst of speed. "Harder, you mad bitch!"

"You want it?"

"Yes! Fuck me like you mean it, you crazy bitch!"

"Hehehe! You asked for it, you got it!" Terezi wrapped her arms around Karkat's chest, leaned over him and began ramming him as hard as she could. Karkat's eyes clenched shut as he surrendered himself to the sensations. Terezi's moans and gasps grew louder as her harness returned her thrusts as pleasure. Her nails raked at his stomach as she reached down once again to stroke his cock. She could feel it throbbing, and knew he was getting close.

"Enough!" Terezi yanked the strap-on out of Karkat's arse, making him yelp with surprise. She bent over and gripped the edge of a shelf for support. "Fuck me, Karkat! Hard as you can."

Karkat didn't need telling twice. He straightened up and gripped Terezi as she had him a couple of seconds ago, roughly mauling her breasts as he plunged his cock into her dripping pussy. He almost came straight away, so teased and aroused he was, but he held back, determined to give as good as he had got. Terezi certainly seemed to appreciate it. Her hands clenched, her toes curled and her moans became screams and demands for Karkat to go faster. He gleefully complied, ramming his cock in to the hilt, filling Terezi to the limit.

"Keep going, Karkat, I'm so close!"

"Nggh!" Karkat didn't trust himself to speak. His cock was twitching inside Terezi's pussy, and it was almost impossible to hold back his orgasm. He could feel it building within him, ready to burst out like a fountain. But Terezi was going to cum first. He was determined to pay her back. To not do so would be humiliating.

Not a second after he had that thought, Terezi screamed aloud and her body convulsed. Her suddenly bucking hips forced Karkat's cock deep into her pussy, while her soft inner walls pulsed around it. Karkat's orgasm was sparked and he pumped Terezi full of his semen, moaning in pleasure. They both collapsed to the floor, arms and legs tangled around each other.

"Not bad, Karkles...ahhh. Not bad at all."

"You could have been worse."

They held each other for a while, an unusually tender moment for the two usually snarky trolls. Later, they snuck out of the store room and retrieved their clothes.

"Sooo, Karkat," Terezi said. "Are we gonna do this again sometime?"

"Maybe. If you can stop being so much of a bitch. Think of my huge cock as an incentive. And...if you bring that strap-on again."

Terezi grinned. "Deal. Later, Vantas."

They both walked off in seperate directions, and to Karkat's eyes and Terezi's nose, the cold metal walls of their asteroid habitat seemed a little warmer and brighter.


End file.
